


Day 1 - First/Forehead Kiss

by words_are_like_colors



Series: OC Kiss Week 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, end of their first date, ockiss18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: Apollo doesn’t want to leave Jean after their first date, so Jean gives him a little something before forcing him into his own home.





	Day 1 - First/Forehead Kiss

He rubbed his hands on his jeans trying to rid them of nervous sweat. Their date was ending, but he didn’t want it to. He didn’t want to go home just to lay in bed and wonder if the day had been just a fruitful dream. When though he has a ticket stub as evidence that they had went on such a date, it still was not enough. 

“So, um, Apollo? I-”

Taking a breath, he rubbed the rubbing and instead gripped his jeans as he glanced up at Jean. It was cute, Jean’s ears were dusted pink from where he was obviously thinking of something shy. 

Jean cleared his throat before continuing, “Apollo, I had a very good day with you today.”

“I know.” The excitable smiles, the lighting up eyes, and the upbeat chatter all showed this. Jean is usually happy but he looked beyond himself, enough that Apollo had to tap his knee a few times to keep him from disrupting the movie. “It was...” he paused for a moment, hesitating on his words before remembering the talk they had about they were able to speak their minds without judgments, “... cute.”

“Me or the day?”

“Both.” The movie was cute, a romance movie and who would guess that Apollo actually liked it; the ice cream parlor was cute, Jean fumbling around and basically trying every single flavor until just picking straight vanilla then changing their order from cones to a shared vanilla sundae float; but Jean... Jean was the cutest. If Apollo hadn’t already had a crush on him, he most certainly did now.

And yes, a blush totally grew across Jean’s face, no denying that. But he cleared his throat once again and nodded forward. “We are here.” Apollo had been so captured in his thoughts that he hadn’t even notice them drift into the driveway, which is ever so empty except for their current vehicle. His heart dropped a bit at the sight of the front door.

Alas, he couldn’t just sit there in the car all night so he slipped out, carefully shutting the car door so not to break the nightly silence. Jean jumped out of the car as well, walking around the front towards him. He felt numb, stuck, not wanting to leave, especially when Jean was giving a soft smile. “Cmon, you’re home.”

He didn’t move,

“Apollo.”

He didn’t want to move.

“What’s wrong?” The warmth of Jean’s hand shook him from his numb trace. “Do you not want to be home?” It’s a curse and a blessing that Jean can read him so well.

“No.” He muttered out, letting himself lean against his friend’s shoulder. “It’s lonely.”

“Apollo, look at me.” He gently tilted his head up by the lightest brush on his chin. “Can I say something that might make this easier?” He didn’t have to reply for Jean to carry on. “If this makes it better, since this is our first date, can I call you my boyfriend now? And do more boyfriend-y things?”

“Yes, what would that consist of?” Although he let natural curiosity take over his answer, he couldn’t hold back the warmth that spread throughout him at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“This.” Apollo didn’t realize what was happening before it was a minute too late. It wasn’t a first kiss per se but it was a kiss, and it was the first out of many that would hopefully come. There was a light brush of lips on his forehead, a small kiss and promise that things would turn out okay.

Limbs turning limp, he just pressed his body into Jean’s as he feels the laughter bounce within him. “You are stunned by a simple forehand kiss? I thought you were stronger than that.”

“Give me all of your homework and I would live but that was too soft for me.” He muttered into Jean’s jacket, practically feeling the smile through the hug.


End file.
